A New Addition to the Family
by TMNTfan101
Summary: When the turtles save a six year old girl from the Kraang they wonder why they would want her. The girl ends up being like a little sister to them and becomes part of the family, but there are secrets she holds that might help the turtles understand what is going on
1. Chapter 1

Running was all she could do, hoping that she could lose them. Her brown hair whipped behind her and her messy bangs slightly covering her eyes. They were right behind her and she didn't want to go back. She tried to run faster, but a cramp in her side stopped her. She turned the corner hoping that it would free her, but she was forced to stop. Dead end. She turned to the robot aliens not knowing what to do next. She trembled in fear as they got closer. She tightened her grip on the USB key she had in her hand. It was the only that could tell her who she was. She backed up until she was pressed against the wall. Tears appeared, she knew she wasn't going to escape, she had no where to run.

"Booyakasha!" a shout filled the tunnels and a few of the robots fell. Four figures appeared from the dark. They were attacking her chasers and she filled with hope. She felt herself slipping down to the ground and everything going black. She felt arms wrap around her and gently lifting her up so she could be carried. "Why were the Kraag chasing her? She's just a little kid." The voice carrying her asked the others. She closed her eyes and feel into a peaceful sleep.

Turtles P.O.V.

"Why were the Kraag chasing her? She's just a little kid." Leo asked looking down at the sleeping kid. "Maybe she is like April and has some Kraag DNA." Donnie said thinking. "Aw she is so cute! Can we keep her?" Mikey asked using his puppy dog eyes. "Of course we are taking her back to the lair, but we has to see what Splinter thinks of the situation." Leo said. "Why not give her to April, she is a girl after all." Raph said as they walk back to the lair. "We'll see what Splinter says Raph." Leo said getting annoyed.

"Mikey go get Sensei" Leo said setting the girl on the couch when they got back to the lair. The girl was wearing something like a hospital dress and had long messy dark brown hair and bangs. "You wanted to see me Leonardo." A voice said from behind him. "Sensei. We found a girl and she was being chased by the Kraag and so we want to know what we should do." Splinter was staring at the girl with a look of surprise and shock. "Sensei?" Leo said which pulled Splinter out of his trance. "Sorry my son she looks like Miwa would at this age. She should stay here for the time being and try to find answers about what is going on." Splinter left the room.

"So she is staying?" Mikey asked excitedly jumping up from behind the couch. Leo shushed him and nodded. "Donnie can you call April and see if she has any clothes back from when she was a kid?" Leo called to Donnie who was in the lab. "Kay." Donnie called back. _This is going to be an interesting week_ Leo thought to himself looking back at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes blinked open and the first thing that came to her was panic. She immediately sat up and looked around fear in her eyes. She slipped off the couch and tip toed to the exit. "Hey where are you going?" A voice asked behind her. She turned to him in her fighting stance. Mentally she was confused, but it seemed like she had done it many times before.

It was a turtle wearing an orange mask, "Are you okay?" he asked reaching out to touch her, but it didn't end well for him. She quickly grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her back. She then bolted to the exit running as fast as she could. "Wait! We are here to help you!" The voice that carried her said. She turned and saw that the voice came from a turtle wearing a blue mask. Suddenly she was pinned down to the ground. She kicked and squirmed trying to get away. "Let go!" She cried, tears coming into view. "Enough Raphael!" A stern voice said coming into the room.

When she looked up she saw a huge rat that was the size of a grown man. Raphael let go of her and she got as far as she could from him and huddle up in a corner. The giant rat walked over to her and held his hand out. She flinch thinking he would hit her. "There is nothing to fear my child. I will not hurt you I am just trying to help you." His voice was soft and gentle. She looked up at him, her dark green eyes were still wide from fear.

He seemed trustworthy, but she couldn't trust anyone. She pushed herself as far as she could to the wall. The rat sighed and walked away. "You don't have to be afraid, you are safe here. No one will hurt you or take you away." He said over his shoulder. The turtle in the blue mask then walked over, but kept his distance. He knelt down so he was level with her. "Hi I'm Leo. What's your name?" Leo asked in a soft and gentle voice. She shook her head, Leo sigh and reached out to touch her.

She flinched again, but Leo ruffled her hair. She looked up at him surprised, "I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Leo said. As Leo stood up and started to walk away, she got to her feet and ran to him. She hugged him tightly, Leo looked down at her surprised then hugged her in return. She looked at Leo her eyes wide, tears starting to appear. "Its okay everything will be fine." Leo said trying to stop her from crying. She wiped away the tears and held his hand.

They sat down on the couch and the other turtles gathered around. "So what's you name?" The turtle with the orange mask asked. "I don't remember." She said in a quiet voice. "I actually don't remember much before I tried to escape. I just knew those robots that had me were bad and that I needed to get out of there." She continued. "Do you have any clue why they took you." The purple masked turtle asked. She shook her head again, but she knew she was lying. The USB key was her only clue, but she felt that they shouldn't know about it right now.

"Donnie I brought the stuff you wanted… OH MY GOSH SHE IS SO CUTE!" A girl with red hair just come in with a boy with black hair wearing dark colored clothes. The girl ran over to her and hugged her. Not knowing what was happening she pushed away from the girl and hid behind Leo, holding his hand tightly. "What's wrong?" the girl asked confused. "Sorry April she just shy I guess." Leo said to April.

"Yeah she has taken a liking to Leo. Hah. Leo you got a new girlfriend!" Raphael said teasingly. "Raph stop. What's her name then?" April asked, but they shrugged. "Then I can name her!" The orange masked turtle said jumping up. "NO MIKEY!" They all said in sync. Mikey said down quietly. "Splinter said Miwa would look like her at this age… What about Mia." Leo said. "Dude you just said she looks like Miwa why Mia?" Raph asked.

"Well we know Kaari is actually Miwa and she looks American not Japanese, and it seems to suite her." Leo said proudly. "What do you think?" April as the girl. She nodded, "Mia it is." Donnie said. "Come on Mia lets get you changed into something else." April said to Mia holding her hand out. Mia looked up at Leo and he nodded. She took April's hand and left the room with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles P.O.V.

"So where did you get the kid from?" Casey asked sitting down next to Raph. "Kraag were chasing her, so she must be part of their invasion plan." Raph said reading his comic. "What! How would a six-year old girl be able to help with an invasion." Casey asked surprised. "Well she did flip Mikey over her back. Maybe she's a mutant or they gave her super strength." Raph replied. "I doubt that my son." Splinter entered the room. "Why sensei, do you know any little kids who could do that?" Leo asked.

"No, but it seems like it was instinct to her and the look in her eyes showed that she didn't even know she could do it. So maybe it has to do with her past." Splinter said. "I'll do tests on her after she is dressed in what April brought her." Donnie said working on his laptop. "Guys what do you think?" April entered the room. "Come on Mia." April held out her hand and Mia enter the room.

Mia wore a simple short sleeved blue dress and her hair was brushed and pulled back into a braid. Mia kept looking down at the ground. "Mia can you come to my lab for a bit?" Donnie asked walking over to her. "Okay." Mia replied in her quiet voice. When they entered the lab Mia screamed. "Mia what's wrong?" Leo said bursting into the room, the others not too far behind him. Mia was huddled in a corner crying, "Don't let them take me back." She said sobbing.

Leo looked around and saw the Kraag droid Donnie had so he could study Kraag technology. "Mia it's okay it won't hurt you." Leo said trying to stop her from crying, but it didn't help. "Leonardo, you and your brothers hide any Kraag technology. Mia it is alright nothing is going to hurt you." Splinter said shielding the droid from view. Splinter carried Mia out of the room trying to reassure her while the boys hide the Kraag stuff.

"They must of done something horrible to her if she is that scared of them." Raph said when they were done. "Maybe, but I'm not sure." Leo replied still trying to understand what had happened. They went into the living room and Mia had fallen asleep on the couch. "She cried herself to sleep sadly." Splinter said rubbing her head. "Well I guess I will do the tests later or…" Donnie plucked a hair from Mia's bangs. "What are you doing." Leo said in a hushed whisper. "It is the only way I can look at her DNA right now and it could give us some answers." Donnie said then disappeared into the lab.

"Leonardo I want you to do something for me." Splinter said looking over at Leo. "What is it?" He asked now looking up at him. "Mia has seemed to of taken a liking to you and I want you to try and find out what she knows alright." Splinter then got up and left the room. "What secrets are you hiding Mia?" Leo asked the sleeping girl in a soft whisper.

* * *

Few hour later

"Okay I looked at the DNA from Mia's hair and there is nothing. It is 100% human, that means she is just a normal kid." Donnie said to the guys showing them the research he had done. "Then is she like Splinter, was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Leo asked. Donnie shook his head. "It looks like she escaped from them to me and if not what girl would be walking on the streets of NYC in a hospital gown." Donnie said.

"So then what are you guys doing to do with her? I mean it would be a bit weird to keep her here with you guys." Casey said at the doorway of the lab. "It would be best to keep her here for a few weeks so I can be certain about her DNA and so the Kraag will stop looking for her as well." Donnie replied. "Guys what's going on?" a voice asked. Casey jumped when he realized Mia was standing right behind him. Her eyes were still red from her crying.

"Are you okay Mia?" Leo asked when he walked over to her. She didn't reply, just looked down at the floor. "Donnie wanted to do some tests right?" Mia asked finally looking up. "Oh yeah...um can you sit on the table here and I'll just have to prick your finger for a blood sample…" When Donnie pulled out the needle Mia started to freak out again. "Mia what's wrong?!" Leo said trying to calm her down. "Mia its not going to hurt, you're going to be fine. please calm down." Donnie said trying to help calm her down.

* * *

Few minutes later

Mia was huddled in Leo's arms after Donnie finally got her finger pricked. "What happened in here?" Splinter asked entering the room. "Mia doesn't like to get her finger pricked." Donnie said looking into the microscope. "She put up a good fight." Leo said resting his chin on her head. "I don't like getting my fingers pricked and shots." Mia mumbled. "Mia for the night you will stay in Leonardo's room until we can get things sorted out." Splinter said.

Mia nodded and Leo lead her to his room so she could get so sleep. After she had fallen asleep Leo left the room. "Leonardo while you are out tonight I want you and your brothers to keep an eye on the Kraag and see what they have to say about Mia. There is something about her that doesn't make it seem like she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Splinter said. Leo nodded, _I know you are hiding something Mia, but what _Leo wondered to himself.


End file.
